Cynically Different
by DianaLouis
Summary: Every reader loves Bella as the blushing and clumsy human we know. That isn't my Bella, this one is stronger,feistier,not afraid to speak her mind and...something else. How will the famous love bloom with this different Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Diana Louis

Diana Louis

"Good morning Charlie," yawned out Isabella Swan as she cautiously went down the steps to the kitchen.

"Morning Bells," replied Charlie glancing up at Bella from his coffee.

He looked at her with pure paternal pride. Renée had mentioned that while at her school she was the top of not only her class but also her year. Any high school would have accepted her but to think that she would decide to go live with her old man in Forks… she was the perfect daughter.

Bella was dressed in dark, navy, skinny jeans and a black tee with the word dangerous written across in red. Her hair dyed pure black was let loose smoothly running down the middle of her back in gentle waves. She wore golden studs, two on each ear. Her image was completed with black ballerina flats.

"I'm leaving early for school Ch-dad. I want to have ample time to get lost and not be late to class," Bella stated reaching for the apples on top of the fridge.

Charlie, not missing the slip in name, smiled and told her to drive safely while he got up to head to work.

Bella finished the apple and searched for her car keys that she hurriedly threw on the kitchen counter the day before when she arrived from Phoenix, Arizona.

With a cry of victory Bella found the keys and headed out the door to her first day of high school at Forks.

Bella, after being cut off by a silver car, finally arrived to school. She got out from her expensive as hell silver McLaren f1 (1) and headed towards the front office to grab her schedule.

Bella walked in to an elderly woman reading a cheesy romance novel. The women looked startled when she spotted Bella.

"Oh dear, are you Isabella Swan?" she asked looking at her knowingly above her round glasses.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her correct deduction. She was probably the object of gossip in Forks weeks before she arrived. She quickly flashed her a smile.

"It's Bella actually and I'm here for my schedule," Bella stated sweetness pouring out of every word. You'll never know when you will need someone from the staff on your side.

The women smiled at her before handing Bella her schedule and a map of the school.

"I hope you have a very good day Ms. Swan," she smiled laughter lines pulled back.

"Oh I am most certain I will," Bella replied with a sarcastic tone that the secretary didn't catch.

As Bella went off to find her first class more and more students were arriving. She noticed as she walked that most of the cars there, with the exception of a familiar silver Volvo, seemed really old and worn.

_Great, I'm going to be sticking out even more._

(1) Picture of Silver McLaren f1 car can be seen on profile.


	2. Just Plain Gay

Diana Louis

Diana Louis

Bella looked up at the dark cloudy sky looking to part for rain at any moment and decided that getting a hoody from her car wasn't a bad idea.

She headed back to her McLaren in the student parking lot and noticed quite a few people-mostly guys- looking at her car as she dug around the back for her black and pink hoody.

She put it on pulling the hood up to not only protect her from random rain drops but also to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Bella got out her folded schedule from her pants pocket and noticed she had English in building three with a Mr. Mason.

Bella entered the class handing Mr. Mason a slip stating she was a new student. When Mr. Mason became aware of her standing in front of him he gawked at her before composing himself and pointing her to an empty desk near the back.

The rest of the class was spent on talking about future books the class had to read-she had read them all- and trying to appear as if she didn't notice the rest of the class staring at her.

Bella almost cried out of happiness when the bell rang signaling the end of class. Before she could make her escape from class a dark haired boy who seriously needed some proactive walked up to her asking her if she was Isabella Swan the ever bloody expected daughter of the police Chief.

"Yeah, that's my name except I go by Bella," after she said that it was like a cue for the rest of the class to stop their actions and stare at her like mindless zombies.

"What's your next class?" he asked trying to appear all suave.

Bella didn't want to risk having to walk next to him and have her private life poked at. She pulled out her schedule and put on a play of looking for her ever evasive second period class.

"Um, I seem to have AP Psychology next," she answered before looking back up at him.

"Oh," he said while frowning probably trying to remember where they even had that class which she wouldn't be surprised if it didn't exist in the small town, basic high school.

"Well if you ever have any trouble finding your classes make sure to ask me. By the way my name is Eric," he responded getting back the suave look on his face.

Bella mentally rolled her eyes before saying goodbye and heading out before him. It wouldn't be good if he found out what class she _actually _had and spotting out her lie.

She checked her schedule genuinely to find that her next class was government with Jefferson in building six.

Bella found the building behind the gym and quickly headed in for another class of desperately looking out the window for anything of valuable entertainment.

Unfortunately, the class was much the same as English including the teacher gaping at her as if he had never seen someone with a punk style before. She guessed the big "dangerous" written in red kind of threw him off.

Bella followed the same routine and survived both Trigonometry and Spanish with her sanity barely intact.

_Lunch, the epitome of Eden for students, yes I love you lunch. _

Bella liked to think that the classes were affecting her sanity and it wasn't just something that happened everyday.

Bella walked into the cafeteria and was about to sit at some random empty table at the back when she caught a glimpse of someone waving her over. It was a dark haired girl that sat next to her in both Trig and Spanish.

Bella suddenly had a flashback of her mother's words before she boarded the plane, _"Socialization doesn't bite sweetheart. Please do try for me."_

Bella sighed before dragging one foot in front of the other to the table of the girl whose name she couldn't remember if her life depended on it. When Bella got to the table she drew forth a smile and gave a greeting. The girl, who Bella later found out was Jessica, smiled and all but pushed her to sit on a chair. The rest of the table was overcrowded with her friends who she introduced to Bella but she was zoning out and just nodding at random times throughout the speech.

Bella soon saw Eric waving at her across the room obviously pouting for not getting to her first. She gave him a smile and looked back at Jessica over emphasizing the fact that she was so _avidly _hanging on Jessica's every word.

That was when she noticed them behind Jessica's still running mouth sitting together and speaking softly with each other.

She interrupted Jessica knowing that if she waited for a courteous moment to step in her hair would turn gray from old age.

"Who are _they_?" Jessica traced her look to the table full of model looking teens.

"They are Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The short haired girl is Alice Cullen; they are the adopted children of Dr. Cullen and his wife."

That would explain why they all looked different in features except for the curious repetition of light skin color and amber eyes.

The reddish brown hair boy glanced up when the names were said as if by reflex.

"Which is the one with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked

"That is Edward Cullen," she sniffed as if she smelled something fowl, "Don't bother though, he doesn't date any girl at school. Apparently no one is good enough for him."

Obviously she had been turned down somewhere along the line.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he fell on the other side of the fence?" Bella asked her but with her questioning look she went into detail.

"Homosexual, peter puffer, knob gobbler, sword swallower, queer, or just plain gay?"

Jessica blushed as the rest of the people at the table laughed and even Emmett across the room could be seen boisterously laughing while Edward frowned at him.


	3. Animal I Have Become

Diana Louis

Diana Louis

Bella left the cafeteria with one of Jessica's friends, Angela. Compared to other girls her age, Angela was pretty nice and strangely shy; the type of person Bella could be friends with without wanting to sock her in the face.

Bella entered her next class, Biology II. Angela went to sit in her assigned black-topped lab table. Bella looked around and saw that the only seat available was by who she recognized as Edward Cullen.

Bella walked down the aisle to sit by him but just as she got close to him he quickly glanced at her and turned completely rigid.

Bella cautiously sat down and when she did Edward met her look with one of pure hostility and anger. She looked at him blankly but inside she was shocked. Had she done anything to piss this guy off?

Bella looked into his eyes once more to notice that they were pure black, a major difference to the clear amber she has seen at lunch.

She walked to the front of the class to give Mr. Banner the usual slip and he handed her a book. He mumbled about introductions being a waste of time to which she smirked knowing that she would get along with him.

Bella hesitated going back to her seat but she soon reached her place next to Edward Cullen and had no choice but to sit down. As soon as her bottom touched the chair Edward clenched his already tense fists. They were so tightly clenched that she could see the bone underneath the skin. He noticeably edged away from her.

Bella took the ends of her hair and sniffed it but it smelled the same as her shampoo, a tranquil mix of Lavender and Jasmine.

_If it's not me, than what the hell is wrong with this idiot?_

Bella was getting angry that some stranger made her feel something she hadn't in ages, self-conscious.

Bella used that anger to aggressively capture Edward's eyes and give him a look of abhorrence. With that one look Bella told him that she too could play the game of hidden messages through the eyes.

_Ha, take that pretty boy!_

Edward just looked at her for a few milliseconds and than dropped his gaze.

Though Bella looked to be paying attention at what the teacher was saying inside she was dancing at her victory.

_Swan-1, Cullen-0._

Throughout the entire class Bella could be seen with her head held high refusing to be all submissive just because a pretty boy decided he didn't like her.

Edward still held the stiff position until the bell rang. He was out the door before anyone could so much as put their pencil pouch in their backpacks.

_Fine if you want to play it like that Cullen, you'll soon realize it is dangerous to make an enemy out of Isabella Swan._

Bella roughly got up, picking up her backpack, and swiftly left the room to head to the gym.

Mike, just about to introduce himself to the beauty, stared as Bella left like a bat out of hell.

* * *

At her previous school in Phoenix, Bella was quite known for her athletic abilities. Not only was Bella the top of her class in academics but she also beat some serious ass in sports.

Bella walked happily into the gym and received her uniform from Coach Clapp. He told her she didn't have to dress down for the day's volleyball match but she denied it claiming she loved sports. Coach Clapp shrugged and let her do as she pleased.

Bella was out of the girl's dressing room in record time and went to join one of the four games of volleyball playing simultaneously.

By the time the final bell rang Bella was the captain of their team kicking the opposition's ass with her strong spikes and fast blocks.

"Nice one Swan," said a blond haired boy Bella had come to know as Mike. He was always next to her, helping her and almost reading her mind with her instant but genius play strategies.

"Thanks, bye Mike," Bella rushed to the girl's locker room to change back into her clothes. She was tired from her first day of school and wanted to get home fast.

Bella walked to her car in the crowded student parking lot. She got out her keys and pressed the anti-lock button. Instead of the usual horizontal opening of doors, the McLaren doors opened up vertically. People stopped what they were doing to look at her exotic car. She would bet most of them hadn't ever seen anything like that in their entire lives.

Bella loved cars. It was as simple as that so when she could legally drive a car she had only one in mind that would suit her high expectations, the McLaren F1 series.

The engineers of the original McLaren's had one objective on their mind and that was to make "the ultimate road car." Boy had they achieved their goals. From their designs only 107 cars were manufactured, 64 of those were of the f1 series. Bella owned one of the 64 McLaren f1 cars that existed internationally. The McLaren's could also achieve a record 231mph speed making it the "fastest naturally aspirated car in the world." (1)

Bella _really_ loved her car. She went in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. Her car could go from 0-100mph in 6.7 seconds. The other cars in the student parking lot looked to be falling apart and rusted; they were no match for her speed. Bella was going 107mph down the long roads of Forks and as expected she left all the other students in the parking lot. She was happily cruising when a flash of silver caught her peripheral vision. Bella looked to her left to see a silver Volvo. Who was inside? Of course it was that stupid pretty boy Edward Cullen.

The rest of the Cullens were in the back relaxed as Edward sped up well over 100mph.

_Hell no. The day a pretty boy like him wins me in a car race is the day I wear pink and __constantly __giggle ._

Bella went into next gear speeding up her car and passing the Volvo. She felt she needed a little music to get the blood pumping. She comfortably leaned back on her tailored Connolly leather seats and pressed play on the Kenwood CD stereo system.

Her favorite song from Three Days Grace started, "Animal I have become." It was a song that got her excited and craving some speed.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Bella turned up the volume and sped up to 120mph surpassing the Cullens who turned their heads to look at her. She grinned as she passed Edward and gave him a victorious look.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

Bella started swaying side to side with the music and lip-syncing the words. She looked to the side as Edward Cullen sped up even more.

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Bella was getting pissed. The Volvo was a nice car but it would be a cold day in Hell when it could beat a McLaren f1.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

She breathed deeply to control herself before she changed to next gear and speeding up to 150mph and once again surpassing Edward.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

The Cullens looked in shock as the new human surpassed the fastest in the family with her McLaren. She looked over and smirked at them before continuing to lip-sync the song.

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

"Edward maybe you should just let her win," Jasper said softly trying to calm down his brother's excited feelings.

Edward ignored him and continued the race. Unfortunately for Edward, the Volvo was a fast car but not _that_ fast to be able to beat a McLaren.

Bella got fed up and increased her speed to 200mph easily leaving the Volvo in the dust. Bella grinned.

_Swan-2. Cullen-0_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_

Quite a few meters back the Cullens could hear Bella laughing hysterically as she drove out of their sight.

"I knew it all along," said Alice rubbing it in Edward's face.

(1) I got my facts from wikipedia. I know it's not that much of a reliable source but I'm pretty sure what they had was right.


	4. James and the Club

Diana Louis

Diana Louis

Bella entered the cafeteria at school preparing to rub her victory in Edward Cullen's face; however, she was sorely disappointed when not only Edward, but none of the Cullens were at their usual table.

_Humph, I must have embarrassed him so much that he decided not to come to school. It's not like I should feel guilty, it is his own fault for thinking his shitty car could beat my beloved McLaren._

Bella convinced herself and continued on with the rest of her boring day at Forks High School.

* * *

(This is where things change a little bit to the plot of my story)

Bella was bored, _really _bored. She was lying on her bed in the middle of the night full from the Papa John's pizza Charlie had ordered. It wasn't like she could cook unlike her mother. As Bella and Charlie found out, having two people who couldn't cook in the same household wasn't good for their health.

"What the hell is there to do?" Bella asked herself not expecting an answer in her empty room. Bella suddenly sat up before going to her closet and pulling out a plain cardboard box. She took off the lid that had the words "For emergencies only" (1) and grinned scarily.

Bella searched through her closet for her rarely used yet modern laptop. She went to Google before looking up clubs in Washington. Bella beamed when she scanned the long list of items found.

* * *

Bella was parked right outside of Club Modo Creatus (2). The club was located on the outskirts of Port Angles and was isolated from any form of life for miles around.

Bella stepped out of her car and could immediately hear the sound of loud music from inside the club. She looked to the crimson, double doors and the well-built bouncer that stood between the people waiting in a line outside to get in. Bella sighed before heading to the back of the line.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella looked behind her to see the bouncer looking pointedly at her.

"Umm…to the end of the line…?" Bella shyly answered and asked him as he snorted before mentioning her inside with a flick of his head.

Bella stood there for a few moments before walking forwards towards the doors. All the other beautiful men and women waiting in line looked indifferent to her cut.

Bella couldn't help but think one thing to her quick entry.

_Cool._

When Bella got into the club her jaw dropped at the sight of a _huge_ room full of dizzying strobe lights and gigantic stereos… oh and also the huge group of bodies grinding to the music in the middle of the dance floor.

Bella decided that she needed a little loosening up before going to the dance floor and dancing with complete strangers. She opportunely saw the bar and gracefully walked towards one of its stools.

"A drink please. Surprise me," Bella ordered the handsome black haired bartender before he gave her a puzzled look as if she had suddenly sprouted horns. He gave Bella a drink anyways, one that was colored a dark maroon. Bella looked at the drink with a trickle of confusion. She had many experiences drinking illegally as a minor in her rebellious stage and had never come across an alcoholic drink of that coloring. She shrugged before she tilted her head back ready to try the new drink.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," Bella stopped her actions to look at the newly occupied seat next to her that she could have sworn was empty a few seconds ago. There was a handsome stranger-actually everyone in the damned club seem to be above average in the looks compartment- with dirty blond hair and a chiseled face.

"Oh, and who are you?" Bella teased him, looking at him above her raised glass.

"James," he simply answered her with a smile.

Bella felt the mood to be a smart ass and couldn't help asking:

"Bond, James Bond?" Bella grinned at him as he laughed. His laughter was like velvet as if he had practiced in front of a mirror until he got it just right.

"No, unfortunately not that James, just James," He answered her.

"Well James no-last-name, why shouldn't I taste this delicious looking drink?" Bella asked exaggerating the visual aesthetics of the drink; in fact it looked like thick sludge to her rather than something delicious.

"I just have an intuition. I know for a fact you wouldn't like to drink that," James told her before raising an eyebrow as a challenge for her to disagree with him.

He was right; it didn't look like anything Bella would like to drink. She liked the more subtle looking drinks like Vodka and cocktails.

"Okay you're right this time but I refuse to think you've got some sort of supernatural intuition," Bella challenged him with a slight smirk.

"I most definitely am psychic. That's what let me know that you are going to dance with me…right…now," he said before grabbing her wrist and leading her to the dance floor.

Bella relented to his awesome pickup line and let herself be led to the middle of the group of people dancing away.

The song was upbeat and techno like, Bella's kind of song. She paused for a moment before slowly swaying to the beat of the song. James was right behind her moving in harmony with her.

The beat suddenly changed and got faster and Bella answered by twisting her body around James and grinding into him.

James moved his head to the crook of her neck and gripped her around her waist. Bella quickly got out of his hold to see his surprised look. She smiled and tisked before circling around him and really getting into the music. The crowd parted before the dancing couple and Bella fully enjoyed the attention given. She made use of the sex appeal her short, black, leather outfit gave her and ran her hands up and down her body starting from her neck and leading down to her cleavage.

She looked to James to see that she had him completely mesmerized as well as many of the males in the audience and even a few females. He seemed to have a neck fetish because most of the time his gaze was completely focused on her neck. She shrugged it off before getting closer to him again and dancing a few millimeters away from him. Her hands were bent next to her head as she swayed her hips to the song's beat. With all the different colored lights in the club Bella failed to notice the darkening black eyes of her companion.

James moved closer to Bella growling lowly underneath his breath, so low that Bella couldn't hear him but also loud enough so that the rest of the people in the club got the hint that he had claimed his prey. James started kissing along Bella's neck and went in for the kill.

"Whoa, buddy. I most definitely don't go that far on the first date," Bella said before pushing him away from her. She immediately lost her dancing vibe when he started kissing along her neck.

James growled loud enough for Bella to hear this time and ran towards her at vampire speed. The rest of the club looked on astounded as Bella grabbed his wrist mid run and spun him around until his back was facing her. She kicked him hard on his back until he went skidding across the dance floor before stopping quite a few feet away from Bella. James groaned, still down as he landed in one of the clubs dark corners. He kept down and didn't motion to get up.

"That's what I'm talking about you arrogant punk," Bella said haughtily as she turned around to head out the club. It was about time to go anyways; after all she did have school the next day.

_Shit, that fucking kick really hurt my foot. Friggen fast weirdo.  
_

Dark eyes watched her leave the club as they then settled on the defeated, weak vampire now moving to stand up by his feet. Things were going to start getting interesting around here.

* * *

(1) Yes the whole line of "Emergencies only" can be seen in Catwomen. I do mean the new version where she turned all confident and decided to take out the box with the leather outfit. However, the outfit that Bella is wearing IS NOT the same outfit. Her outfit can be found through this link: img./photo/11949676/2008NewSexyLingerieSexyClubwear.jpg

(2) Modo Creatus- it means newly created in Latin. I found it fitting after all only younglings would be stupid enough to congregate in such a place and openly do such things. Notice I say younglings and not newborns. I shall explain why this is important later on.

I know I usually don't say this but it really does help me when people review. It pushes me to update a WHOLE lot sooner. So please review my story. Take notice that it is not a command just a courteous opinion.


	5. The Accident

Diana Louis

Snow gently fell down through the dark streets of Forks, Washington as Bella jumped onto her bed fully clothed in her comfortable silk pajamas.

Yet again Bella was completely bored. She laid back in her bed, still as a statue trying to think of doing something that would take up the time until it got late enough for her to go to sleep. A light bulb almost literally materialized above her head with the strength of her epiphany.

Bella ran off her bed and opened the door to her room. She could hear Charlie watching some baseball reruns downstairs.

"Hey dad, bet you I can kick your ass at Soul Caliber IV and not even go on defense!" she yelled down to Charlie, not even bothering to go down the stairwell. She listened for a response and grinned at the answer.

"Get ready for an ass wuppin' by your old man!" Charlie yelled back, happily letting his inner child out with Bella.

Bella smirked to herself smelling the bloodshed in the air. She walked back to the edge of her bed looking for her warm happy bunny slippers. As she put them on, the hairs on her neck suddenly raised. Bella looked totally calm on the outside but on the inside she was working overtime to not freak out. She knew from experience what this feeling was—this was the feeling one got when someone was intruding on their personal space. In other words, someone was watching her.

Millions of options ran through her mind but she really had the underhand here with her father in the house. The safest route to take in this situation was to act as if she didn't know that anything was happening and so Bella did exactly that. She hurriedly moved away from her bed giving the dark back of her room a quick glance with her peripheral vision and ran out the door to play on the PS3 with Charlie.

_I'm going to have to do something about this. If someone goes through the trouble of stealthily spying on someone, chances are that it will not be their last trip. _

Bella tried to relax and put her worries at the back of her mind, it wouldn't do to concern Charlie if he caught on. Years of living with her abnormally perceptive mother had taught her how to completely erase her havoc filled thoughts from her face.

* * *

It was yet another boring and dark day at Forks high and Bella was only too excited to leave the place. The only interesting thing that happened was the fact that the Cullens decided to show their hides again. They seemed even more paranoid than before. At lunch they huddled up together and no conversation was heard coming from their table.

Bella was outside the parking lot trying not to slip on the black ice covering the pavement as she walked to her car. She found her keys when searching through her purse and looked up opportunely to see pretty boy staring at her across the lot. His family was surrounding him though he seemed to be tuning out whatever they thought was worthy enough to pass through Cullen lips.

Bella felt her life flash before her eyes. Now Bella was not much of a fancy movie person but she thought the saying definitely fit when she saw that minivan dangerously swerving toward her. The images flashing across her thoughts made her grimace internally.

_Wow, my life has really been pathetic. If I make it out of here alive I swear to recklessly spend my short human life until I have no regrets the next time I find myself in a near death experience. _

Everything suddenly moved from its frozen state to super speed as she felt something hard knock her down and away from the blue car doors that Bella could swear in court had her full name engraved on as well as R.I.P to the only punk at Forks high.

When she finally gained her small bit of sanity back, she opened her eyes to meet those of Edward Cullen.

_His eyes are really pretty, I wonder if he is wearing contacts. He needs to tell me where he got them because they just sparkle like ambers. In fact, it looks like he has little bits of diamonds surrounding the pupil. I wonder how much they cos—What the hell am I thinking?! Focus Bella!_

Bella got back to the real world to notice that she was still pinned under Edward and that a pretty amazing dent was in the middle of the minivan doors. Actually now that she thought about it, the only thing that could have made that humongous dent would be Edward Cullen's hand which was currently placed…in the middle…of the dent.

"What are you?" Bella asked, gaping and looking up flabbergasted at Edward.

Edward didn't answer, just stood up and quickly ran out of the narrow path created by the two cars.

"Bella!" everyone screamed her name and rushed to her. An ambulance was already heard coming her way. People were rushing between the cars, trying to get her out. All in all, everyone looked like a bunch of chickens with their heads chopped off.

_Aw shit, what a mess._

* * *

AN: guys I am so sorry that it has taken me FOREVER to update. I should not even have an excuses but my feeble human side is forcing me to make up some good ones (which are true). I have been truly busy but I did promise myself that sometime during winter break (more like the last 3 days) I would update. I really have someone I need to thank for pushing me to update and thus I dedicate this chapter to him/her **Edward Lover3 **this chapter is especially dedicated to you for the slight verbal bitch slap that made me get to work. Than again, I love you all who have continued to read and ESPECIALLY my reviewers. Thank you all *deep bow*.


	6. Suspicion

Diana Louis

This was definitely the longest day Bella had ever experienced. Not only did she have to go to the hospital, even though she had said she wasn't injured, but she was also forced to wear a ridiculous neck brace by the paramedics as she rode the ambulance. At the moment, Bella was swinging her legs back and forth while sitting on top of the plastic but still quite comfy hospital bed.

"I should have demanded that I have my iPod," Bella grumbled. She was completely bored and the retard doctor still hadn't shown up. Her eyes wondered around the bare and professional room before they fell to the walls. Bella stared at the pure, white hospital walls and sneered. She really hated hospitals, but it wasn't for the normal reasons that most people hated hospitals; the death or sickness seeming to bleed from the walls. No, Bella hated the walls of the modern hospital for a different reason. The masked and fake white walls easily tried her temper. The walls were constantly laughing while hiding the fact that they were contaminated and full of the pain, depression, and tears of past patients. The walls should have been painted black. They just made her nauseous with their brightness, falseness and bittersweet lies.

While Bella's mind was completely caught in her little, dark world, she didn't notice the doctor walk into the room and gently close the door.

"Hello there," a velvety smooth voice called out to Bella who in turn jumped off the bed and whipped her head around to stare at him in surprise. With the small shock of being caught off guard, her heart was pumping as an echo to the slight scare. Bella placed her hand on top of her chest to tame her wild heart; after all, it wasn't often that she was caught off guard.

The young doctor's eyes slightly widened when she reacted so negatively before his face dawned a look of remorse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he earnestly said. He held his hand out for her to shake as both an apology and an introduction.

Bella took in a big breath of air to relax herself, and she then took his hand.

_His hand is so cold._

Bella could barely restrain herself from shivering and bringing her hand back toward the safety and warmth of her body. But, Bella pushed away the temptation and happily chirped out a greeting as well as her full name to the young doctor.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, your doctor for this accident," he explained with a kind and calm look in his eyes. Bella's face was smiling and listening to his words but instead she wanted to narrow her eyes at him with suspicion. How did he know about the situation so fast? Edward Cullen might have been his son, but there was no way all the specific details of her brief touch with death could have been released so quickly. Cell phone or not, she just knew that _he knew_ more than he was letting on.

"I have revised the X-rays taken of your back and head and everything looks to be in order. I was concerned that you might have a concussion because of the soreness you reported to have in your head but it doesn't look to be anything too critical. It should be mild enough that you could treat with some painkil—"

"When am I being released?" Bella asked bluntly. She knew that she would come off as being rude, but she really just wanted to go home, relax, and catch herself a little peeping mouse that had been hiding around her house.

Carlisle paused briefly to consider her question.

"You may leave anytime you feel well enough for physical movements," he responded.

"Good," Bella replied before hopping off the bed and walking toward the door. She paused right before opening the door.

"You know doctor, you should really consider signing Edward up for the Olympics. The speed that carried him all the way across the parking lot to ultimately push us _both _out of the way in time, just might win the U.S some serious gold," Bella slyly said, carefully looking at his face out of the corner of her eyes for his reaction.

Carlisle froze for a quarter of a millisecond before he smiled at her.

"I'll make sure to pass it on to Edward."

Bella smiled back and waved a goodbye. When she got out of the room, her smile was replaced by a large smirk.

_Gotcha._

* * *

After saying that she was alright countless times to the surprisingly large group of classmates waiting in the hospital for her, Bella was happy to be back home in her snug bed. She sighed and carefully reviewed her conversation with Doctor Cullen in her mind, paying special attention to his body language. She knew from the moment she saw him that he wasn't one to reveal his thoughts verbally nor by showing his intentions on his face. She knew because he was like her and for that reason she knew his weakness. When one is focusing so hard to keep their face straight and without unwanted emotion, they often forget to conceal the rest of their body which can be just as revealing as their face. And boy had Bella read him like a book. Her doctor was hiding something—no the entire bloody family was hiding something—something big and Bella was going to find out what it was even if it killed her. Bella smiled at her determination and that fact that she had something to keep her mind occupied and far away from the boredom that was Forks, Washington.

"I guess not quite so boring at the moment," Bella said to herself. She cleared her mind of the Cullens and instead thought back to something that was equally as important, if not more. Who was her little peeping Tom that had come to enjoy the pastime of spying on Bella?

"Lights out Bells!" Charlie shouted from downstairs. Bella rolled over in her bed to reach her lamp and turn it off. She would think more about it some other time and also figure out a way to lay out an ingenious mouse trap for "Tom."

_ I feel sorry for the little mouse that has come to play with the slow cat and has instead encountered a swift lion. Prepare yourself little mouse, for intruding my personal space is adequate reason to start a war in my book._

Bella closed her eyes and thought herself to sleep. Luckily enough, the next morning was a weekend. She had all of two days to enjoy the solitude and serenity that is her life—ha! What a joke.

* * *

AN- Thank you all for the reviews and I'm sorry that it has taken so long to finally evolve this story to the pathway of my plot. Love you all very much and thank you for reviewing and reading. Remember, it took ONE reviewer for me to kick my own butt into updating after a month and a half. *Wink wink, hint hint*. Lol, obvious much?


	7. Code ALICE

Ok guys. It's been a while. Thank you to all of you for your reviews. And thank you from anonymous, who threatened me last. I always love a good threat. Also, would you guys mind if I deviated a tad bit from the original story line…haha more than I already have?

School sucked cock. School sucks major, hard on cooooock.

Bella was bored. When she's bored she likes to wonder off into la-la land and there's no police officers for vulgarity in her land. Biology was becoming a pain in the ass. Not because of the hard material or dealing with the rednecks staring at her throughout the class. No, it was the bad company.

Mr. Edward-Cullen was still stiff as a board and staring at her out of the corner of his eyes. Not obvious at all. And she was stuck with him for the rest of the school year.

_Fuck this shit._

She took out her notebook and started doodling while the teacher spoke of cell sex or some crap or another. She zoned out for a good 10 minutes before she caught the end of the teacher's announcement.

"I'm glad everyone is attentive and understands. Now pair up to get this completed. The fastest group gets a reward," he said winking at them like a pedophile.

_He should change his job description to Sadistic Motherfu—_

A loud static sound interrupted her mental evaluation of the teacher. The rednecks all turned their heads to the vintage looking speaker covered in dust and nailed into the top corner of the room.

"This is an emergency announcement. Code Red. Teachers, this is not a drill. Lockdown alert is in progress. Advise students and remain calm and quiet. "

There was a stunned silence in the air. The teacher was pale and paralyzed. Suddenly, all the students started whispering and getting hysterical.

Bella was confused. "Now what the fuck is going on?" She looked at Mike for answers but the stupid redneck was frozen and looked to be pissing himself.

"There's an intruder in the building," Edward said looking slightly up and glaring as if the ceiling was telling him all the answers.

Bella opened her mouth to shoot off more questions when the teacher finally dropped his balls and got his shit together.

"Students! Someone quickly push one of the tables against the door," the teacher sprinted to the nearest table and with the help of some students slammed the table against the door.

"Quick, shut the blinds!" Bella figured she might as well help if some crazy lunatic was in the hallways waving a gun or some shit. She got up and started closing the blinds and was startled to notice Edward was right next to her helping her move faster.

All the students finally developed a brain even in this backwater environment and decided it was a good idea to huddle underneath the tables. She dived for a random empty one and was once more startled to see Edward next to her.

_What the crap is up with this guy, he's like a leech._

Underneath one of the tables sat a group of girls huddled together and sniffling. "What should we do?" said the darker haired one.

The teacher was underneath the front most table. You could tell he was trying to get himself together mentally.

"We do A.L.I.C.E.," he said with a fearful face. If the situation wasn't so serious, Bella would have busted out laughing.

"Alert, lockdown, inform, counter, and evacuate." he stated while hiding under the table. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Finally he was calling for the police.

The static noise returned and all the students simultaneously looked at the PA system.

"This is the Forks High School administration. To the intruders in the building, police are on their way. Do not harm any students or faculty, leave the building and the situation will not escalate."

"They're lying," Cullen said short and curt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bella whispered to him.

"Phone lines are down, look at the teacher. The police don't even know what's happening. This is a diversion tactic by the administration.

Surely enough the teacher looked to be having a nervous meltdown. He kept smashing the same button again and again.

_Of fucking course. My first week here and all this crap has to happen. _

The huddled up girls let out a scream when they heard what sounded like a locker in the hallway being hit with a sledgehammer. Whatever made the sound was in the same hallway as their class.

"Fuccccck," whispered Bella with cynicism.


End file.
